Passion under Moonlight
by Lil LoveStar
Summary: After 50 years of waiting the 'Holy One' has returned. When Sakura Avalon reaches her 17th birthday she learns about the 'Holy One's' past and the forbidden love in it.
1. Prologue

**Passion under Moonlight**

Lil LoveStar: Hello to all my loyal fans, this is a ficcy that I wanted to try out. But I wasn't too sure if I should do it, but it was nicking in my head for a while so I decided to do it.

Destiny: I'm not here! Why! This is the second story you didn't put me in. BUT YOU PUT MY BROTHER IN IT INSTEAD!

Lil LoveStar: What's the big deal; I'm just breaking you up this once. I always put you in my stories so you can not be in this one and Castle on a Cloud.

Kalvin: Don't worry about it Destiny, it's not that a big a deal.

Syaoran: YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why is Darius in this!!!!!! He was only to be in Forbidden Love LoveStar!

Lil LoveStar: Well I needed an extra person beside Meiling. So I used him.

Kero Showron: Are we in it?

Lil LoveStar: Sorry guys, not this time. But let's get on with the story.

Prologue

In the sanctity of holy ground three of the most powerful of sorcerers came to this place that was on the outskirts of Japan. It was midnight and the sky shown a dark blue, almost black color over this place. The full moon rose to cast an eerie, yet peaceful light over the land. The three stood together in a triangle. They bowed to each other and the tallest of them began to speak, he was at least 6'2, had silver hair and wings, icy blue eyes and a serious but handsome face, "It's very good to see you alive again and well Clow Reed." He said icily, but held warmth and happiness in his eyes. "Same with you Keon Chanate. I'm glad you're alive and well." He added.

"Yes it's very nice to see you again Yue, but now it's Kalvin Charles." The reincarnation of Keon Chanate; the most powerful demon slayer and priest of his time. A close friend and the cousin of Clow Reed. Kalvin had chestnut colored hair and dark amber eyes; he was about 6'0 even.

"As to the both of you and its Eli Moon now." The third said with a slight smile. The reincarnation of Clow Reed had midnight blue hair and eyes that were covered by a pair of thin pair of glasses. He was 6'0 as well and always seemed too calm in any situation. "But on to more important matters." Eli continued. "Well you did summon us here Yue, is there something you wanted to know?"

"Yes Clow, I did want to know something. The condition of the 'Holy One'." Yue said. Eli raised his glasses to the bridge of his handsome face. Kalvin cleared his throat. "Well it's been 50 years since Ying Fa died, causing us to lose our lives as well." Kalvin said. Yue on the other hand didn't lose his life during those 50 years. During that time he made a human form in which he could use to preserve his energy when he needed to. His human form was named Julian.

"But it's been 17 years since her rebirth." Eli said. "She's now the Mistress of the Clow Cards, which she changed into her own Cards. Yue smiled at that.

"Does she know her true identity?" Kalvin asked.

"She doesn't remember at all." Yue said.

And this is where our story begins.

Lil LoveStar: Well there it is; I hope it becomes popular like Castle on a Cloud.

Syaoran: Well as long as I get to get Ying Fa.

Lil LoveStar: Whoever said it was Ying Fa that was the main character?

Eli, Kalvin, and Syaoran: What do you mean by that?

Lil LoveStar: You'll see.


	2. The Dark Angel Syaoran Li

Chapter 1: The Dark Angel Syaoran Li

Lil LoveStar: Whad up peps? This is the first chapter.

Syaoran: And it's about me too (smirks).

Yue: Don't be conceded boy.

Eli: We're in this chapter as well, you're just the subject.

Syaoran: Whatever.

Kalvin: Where's Madison and the Holy One.

Lil LoveStar: They haven't made an appearance yet, they're here but they're not allowed to talk yet. Now let's get going with the story.

On a stormy night in Hong Kong China in a scared tomb, under the damp, dank ground and under a pair of steel bars shrouded in magic; laid a dark figure. The moon rose over the tomb, causing the creature to awaken from his 50 years sleep. He opened his now red eyes and growled seeing his prison. He knew who put him there and what happened before he was banished to this pit near hell. But there had to be a reason why he suddenly woke up. Deciding he'd been in this seclusion long enough. He looked at the bars stopping him, remembering the priest who sealed it with magic. Swearing in his head he tried to think of a way out. Getting too upset about he just jumped toward them and broke them with his claws. He smirked at his strength after all these years. He looked around him and tried to sense where he was. He realized he was in Hong Kong. He kept thinking of his three up coming victims but he thought for a moment, 'Not all three of them would be alive after all these years, no matter how powerful they were.' He looked at the full moon, glowing in its luminescence. He breathed in the night air. Something caught his nose, something very familiar. He smirked evilly and said aloud to himself, "So all three of them are still alive. Good, then I can exact my revenge on them." Something else caught his nose, something that was impossible for him to ever smell again, but he did. 'It can't be. She died 50 years ago, so how?' He thought to himself. Looking at the moon once more he summoned his black angel wings and took to the sky under the glow of the moon.

Kalvin

Kalvin was in deep thought when suddenly he was taken out of it. He looked at his glass sculpture of a wolf and saw it shatter into pieces. A bad omen. And he knew exactly why it happened. He made the sign of the cross with his right hand.

"You've sensed it as well." Eli said appearing behind him. Kalvin hung his head in an upset fashion. He failed in keeping the creature in his eternal bound. "After I died, the barrier became weaker. Being reborn again made it come back a little but he has awakened and is free. I wasn't yet strong enough to keep him. Now he's coming here." He silently prayed as Eli said to him with determination in his tone, "Well he is free and is coming but he won't succeed." He frowned. "He won't find her."

"I'm just surprised Julian isn't here." Kalvin said. Eli nodded and said, "He sensed it, as well as Yue. He'll be upset but it's not like we can't seal him back." Kalvin nodded glumly as Eli left the way he came. Kalvin sighed and looked at the shattered wolf and said aloud, "If he does fine her, I just hope she doesn't remember him."

Syaoran

Syaoran landed gracefully on the Tokyo Tower and looked at the improved Tokyo. The city looked tighter together and brighter with all lights artificially lighting up the city. 'Hmm 50 years have done wonders to Tokyo. They've improved on electricity since then. But I need to find those three bastards, and then I'll find my angel.' He searched for the auras he wanted to destroy, he found them alright, in fact it seemed almost too easy. 'I suppose most of the good magic of my day have died after her death.' He thought. His nose twitched again and he looked toward the outskirts of the bright city. 'She's closer than they are. Hmm let's go see the new "Holy One"' He flew toward the little town outside Tokyo

Tomoeda

Syaoran stopped over a yellow house where her scent lingered the most. Falling slightly he looked into a window into a pink room with clothes, stuffed animals and other things. He looked at the bed near the window, a head was out of the pink sheets, and she had silky, short auburn hair. His nose twitched and he could smell cherry blossoms around the girl. 'That's her, she's finally returned to me.' He thought. The sun was rising as he gazed at the young woman. "I will come back for you my cherry blossom." He flew away from her window into the darkness.

Lil LoveStar: Well there it is. Hope u liked. See u


	3. Sakura Avalon and Meeting the Dark Angel

Chapter 2: Sakura Avalon and Meeting the Dark Angel

Lil LoveStar: Hey my friends, I'm here with the second chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. And I know you have the large question. And in a way you're right Syaoran is kind of like a dog and a monster but he certainly doesn't look it. Part about Syaoran's connection with Sakura will be revealed in this chapter.

A young woman stirred at rising sun. She stretched like a cat and opened her shining emerald eyes. She smiled at the raised sun and slipped out of her soft pink bed. Her hair was slightly messy but it was still shiny, soft and beautiful. Her nightgown was a silky white but there were two holes in the back for a strange reason. Stretching more revealed something not many normal people would have. White, silvery wings were there. They were magnificent things but the rest of the world wouldn't really think so but she's learned to keep her secret and she was able to grow up with a happy, normal childhood. Washing up and getting dressed in a red skirt that had white hearts and a plain white shirt. It showed all her curves perfectly. She looked in her mirror and brushed her straight auburn hair and put a clip with a red rose in on the right side of her head.

"Hey squirt! You up yet?" A masculine voice asked. Walking out of her room and down the stairs gracefully in her small, bare feet to clean the kitchen she turned to her older brother and said, "Tori, you know good and well that I'm awake when the sun rises. I don't see why you always must ask such a ridiculous question every morning. And I'm not a squirt; I'm too old to be one." She said sweetly. Tori raised a brow at his little sister. When she was 11 she used to always be late to get up and get to school almost late as well, she used to be very naïve and clumsy but now since she's older, she's become more sophisticated, and she's been very, very prompt to every and anything. Her grades improved for the better. But what bothered him the most was that she didn't get mad at him and try to hurt him when he teased her, in fact she would either ignore him, not say anything or she would smile at him. He found it creepy the way she had changed over six years. As Sakura finished with the kitchen and it was sparkling clean their father Aiden came down the stairs to make breakfast. "I see that Sakura cleaned the kitchen this morning." Aiden smiled. Sakura turned and smiled at her father. Tori frowned, why couldn't she be less of an angel?

"Umm... dad could I talk to you in the den please?" Tori asked. Aiden and Tori went into the den and Tori said, "Ok I know it's been six years but I miss the Sakura who used to stomp on my foot when I teased her." Aiden smiled warmly and placed his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "She's just changing Tori, let her become her own person, she's going to be 17 soon." Tori looked at his father with a sad face remembering the old Sakura; the one just in the next room was too nice for him. Maybe it was just an act. Tori walked into the kitchen and sat down while his father started on breakfast. "So where are you going in that outfit monster?"

"I'm going to the amusement park with Madison, Eli and Kalvin. And I'm not a monster Tori dear." She said sweetly, reading a book. Tori couldn't believe his ears, even after six years he still couldn't believe it. "PLEASE JUST STOP!" Tori yelled desperately, "Stop being so nice and good to me all the time, hit me when I tease you, get mad, frown, do something PLEASE SAKURA! I hate you this way! You're not the same Sakura I knew." Sakura looked at her brother and saw the sadness, fear and distress in his dark eyes. She put on a sad face and patted him on the shoulder, "What do you want of me?" She asked almost heavenly.

"I want you to be mad when I tease you, like it used to be." Tori said. Sakura smiled and put her wings away and came closer to him, "If you say so." She started to hit him for every time he teased her for the past six years. "Feel better brother dear?" She asked. Tori was in complete pain but he still nodded and smiled. Sakura touched his cheek and healed him of his wounds and pain and walked out of the kitchen after saying thank you to their father for breakfast. "Looks like you got what you wanted son." Aiden snickered. Tori smiled. Sakura went upstairs to finish getting ready and to wait for her friends to come. Soon after a knock came to the door and Sakura quickly came back downstairs, saying bye to her brother and father, got her shoes on and walked out the door. Madison, Eli and Kalvin smiled at her. "Oh you look so kawaii in that outfit Sakura, we'll get you cuter ones and I'll make a few for you as well." Madison beamed as they walked to Eli's Jaguar.

"How are you Sakura?" Kalvin asked her.

"I'm fine, but my brother was acting a little obscure through." Sakura said as Eli drove off.

Madison giggled a little at that and asked, "How did he act differently?"

"He was just upset that I haven't hit him for the last six years for teasing me that's all." Sakura said.

"He didn't like the fact that you changed so dramatically huh?" Eli asked. Sakura just nodded.

"He should have gotten used to it." Madison laughed. "Look how long it's been." She added. The two girls talked until they got to the mall.

Lunch at the Mall

"I can't believe I found light enough material for your next dress if anything shows up that you can vanquish." Madison said starry-eyed, thinking about how the dress would look. Sakura sweat-dropped and shook her head at her friend. She looked at Eli and Kalvin too find both of them silently eating. "Hey, why are you two so quiet?" She asked.

"Oh we're fine, just tired." Eli said drinking some tea. Sakura put on a frown and dragged the two bays away, excusing them and her from Madison. "What is wrong with you two?" She asked again. Both boys looked at each other then back to Sakura, "Sakura. There is a new evil in Tokyo and Tomoeda." Kalvin said.

"So why are you being so glum then?"

"We're worried about this evil Sakura, it's stronger than most of the demons you've faced. And this one has cunning and we want you to be safe, as well as your Cards." Eli said.

"But I'm almost 17, and I can handle the Cards perfectly now so why the worry?"

"We'll show you later on tonight, meet us under the moonlight tonight." Kalvin said. Sakura nodded and they proceeded back to Madison.

Midnight

A small figure in wings flew under the glaring moonlight, toward her destination. Young Sakura Avalon noticed Eli and Kalvin under the moonlight's gaze and greeted them. "I presume you're ready then?" Eli asked; he was dressed in a blue robe with white loose pants and a long staff in his hand, a sun and moon at the tip. Kalvin was dressed in a cerulean Chinese shirt and white pants with gold designs on it. Sakura nodded; she was dressed in a powder green dress that went down pass her feet and a green ribbon in her hair. Both Eli and Kalvin started to fly to a remote part of Tokyo, where they could sense the dark creature that was about to change the life of Sakura Avalon forever.

Syaoran

After having his meal, Syaoran was feeling a little tired but he wanted to see the young auburn-haired girl again. He was about to set off for Tomoeda when he felt the auras of Clow and Chanate coming as well as... the girl! And they were coming his way, the three holy men must have found out he escaped and was in Japan. Oh well, it didn't matter, he could kill them after he got his love back in his arms. He smirked and flew up into the sky. Under the setting moon he watched as he rivals and love came to him. "Happy to see you both again Clow and Chanate. Surprised that you've both been reincarnated into those bodies, they don't seem to really suit you're past powers." Syaoran smirked. He looked at the girl and smiled evilly. "And who is this? The 'Holy One' no doubt."

"How did you escape Xiaolang?" Eli asked in a serious tone. Sakura looked at her new foe; he was deadly handsome with those amber eyes and messy chestnut hair. But his aura was nothing but evil and he was indeed stronger than any other demon she's ever faced before. And what did he mean by the 'Holy One' and why did he mention it toward her?

"Well because Keon Chanate's reincarnation wasn't strong enough to mentally block me from awakening." Syaoran said looking at them. "You two and Yue sealed me away right before she died and I want revenge for what you three did to me and for what happened 50 years ago." He said a little angry. Sakura didn't understand what was happening, but she knew that Eli and Kalvin knew, 'What is he talking about Kalvin.' She asked telepathically.

"You'll know in time young one." Syaoran said looking at her then to Eli and Kalvin. "I'll kill you three for what you did and I'll get back what belonged to me." He summoned and energy ball and threw it to Eli and Kalvin, Sakura used the Shield Card to deflect the blow. "You truly are the 'Holy One', I'll be seeing you soon Ying Fa." Syaoran said at he disappeared into the night.

"Ok spill it, who was that?" Sakura asked.

"That was Li Xiaolang, but he's called Syaoran. A powerful demon, he's a mixture of every breed of demon put into one, a very formidable foe. You have to be very careful of him Sakura." Kalvin said.

"In our other lives we sealed him away in a holy tomb but he escaped since we lost some of our power when we were reincarnated." Eli explained. "And now it's up to you to kill him." Sakura just nodded as they flew back toward home.

Dark Alley

Syaoran looked up at the three, mainly staring at Sakura, 'She's Ying Fa alright, but she didn't remember me, those priests must have wiped her memory of me right before she died. I'll kill them then I'll get Ying Fa to remember me.' He went off to sleep since the sun was soon to rise.

Lil LoveStar: Hey that's it for this chapter, hope u liked it.

Kalvin: The seriousness was bleeding in that whole chapter. RR and talk bout the seriousness. LOL J/P


	4. Confrontations in the Day and Night

Chapter 3: Confrontations in the Day and Night

Lil LoveStar: Hi everyone this is the 3rd chapter of my story, I hope all of you like it RR and tell me.

Kalvin: You're endangering Sakura you know.

Lil LoveStar: Shut up, so I can start.

Syaoran: Yeah, let her type so our story can be told.

On Monday morning Sakura Avalon was up early, cleaned, dressed and made breakfast for her father and brother. She ate her own and left for school soon after. Sakura was in her homeroom at 6:30, school itself didn't start until 8:00 so Sakura was busy cleaning the whole classroom, writing down the morning schedule, and she put last weeks tests on everyone's desk before stepping back outside to read a book on a cherry blossom tree branch (AN: The total opposite of the Sakura we all know and love LOL!).

Watching the young girl from not too far away was Li Syaoran, his amber eyes watching her very closely. 'She is just like Ying Fa.' But actually there were a few differences between the two. Ying Fa's aura was white, while this one's was pink. Ying Fa's eyes weren't as bright and innocent as this girl. And by what Syaoran could see, this angel's wings were a white, silvery color. Ying Fa's were a powder pink. 'Maybe she's not Ying Fa.' He thought to himself again. His conscious argued with him. 'But she looks just like her, maybe you should stick around and watch her.' Syaoran smirked and disappeared.

8:00 AM

The students in Sakura's homeroom class were talking and Sakura overheard some of the boys talking, "Did you see those girls gather around the guy earlier?" One boy asked. "Yeah I did and they were practically taking his clothes off with their eyes." Another said with a frown. Sakura heard differently from the girls though. "Oh my god he was so adorable, he seemed so dark and mysterious as well." One girl mused. "I wish I had him for a boyfriend." Another said dreamily. Sakura pondered as to who the boy was. Before her sensei came in Eli, Kalvin, and Madison greeted Sakura. "Did Li follow you on Friday night?" Kalvin asked. Sakura shook her head as their sensei came in and everyone settled down.

"Ok class we have a new student with us." A figure walked in after he said that. He was tall and cause the girls have hearts in their eyes and the boys to growl slightly. Eli and Kalvin glared at the figure and Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. How was it that a creature of the dark world walks amongst sunlight?

"Everyone this is Li Syaoran and I want all of you to make him feel welcomed." Syaoran bowed to his classmates. "Good morning, my name is Li Syaoran and I just transferred here from Hong Kong." He looked at Sakura and smiled evilly. Eli and Kalvin glared at the Dark Angel menacingly. 'His powers have grown over these 50 years.' Eli said to Kalvin telepathically. Kalvin nodded looking at Syaoran.

"Ok now where to put you Mr. Li. How about next to Ms. Avalon? Sakura raise your hand please and I would like you to be his guide for the next week while I make out his schedule." Syaoran moved to the back of the room and sat down next to Sakura and smiled at her. (AN: Syaoran really never smiles, so this is the CREEPY Syaoran right here.) 'If he gives you any problems Sakura, tell us.' Kalvin said to her telepathically. 'Don't worry Chanate; I won't give her a single worry.' Syaoran said looking at Kalvin who glared at him. The bell soon rang to start the beginning of a long day for Sakura.

That Evening

A pair of white silverfish wings shimmered under the star-lit night. Young Sakura Avalon flew over her hometown for a little exercise when she heard a familiar voice ask, "Did you enjoy your day today Ying Fa?" Sakura sighed and looked at Syaoran flying directly under her, "How many times do I have to tell you that my name is not Ying Fa, my name is Sakura." "You've been calling me Ying Fa all day."

"Because you look so much like her." Syaoran smiled at her, still under her.

"Why are you here Syaoran? Why are you in my school, in all my classes? Sitting next to me in each one? Following me now?" She asked slowly.

"Well you'll just have to wait for those answers." Syaoran said. Sakura was about to fly off when a containment wave flew under her and hit Syaoran. He yelled out in pain as Sakura looked at the person who threw it. It was Yue, "Kill him Sakura." Yue said coldly. Syaoran broke out of the containment spell and glared at Yue, his fiercest enemy of the three priests. His eyes turned a blood red as he glared at Yue. "Kill him Sakura!" Yue yelled again. Syaoran charged at him and they started to fight. Sakura just watched until she couldn't bare it anymore and yelled, "STOP!" Her aura came out as a strong pink and white color and she stopped the two rivals. Eli and Kalvin appeared to see what was wrong with Sakura. Syaoran stared at the girl in amazement. Her aura changed slightly, 'It really is her... the 'Holy One', my love, its Ying Fa reincarnated.' Syaoran thought as his eyes changed back to an amber color and continued to stare at her. As he stared Yue made an arrow and struck him with it. Both Eli and Kalvin teleported away along with a tired Sakura in Kalvin's arms. Yue stared down the injured Dark Angel before flying off. Syaoran fell to the ground in pain; his wings slowly stopped his descent. He opened one eye and growled, "I'll make her mine again and I'll kill Yue."

Lil LoveStar: Well there u go.

Destiny: Whoa, I like this. And I guess I see your reason for me not being in this.

Lil LoveStar: Good, well the next chapter is being written as we speak hope it will be up soon. RR please!


	5. Syaoran’s Quest and the Two other Dark A...

Chapter 4: Syaoran's Quest and the Two other Dark Angels

Lil LoveStar: Hi everyone, this is my 4th chapter. I love all my reviews and I hope you like this chapter.

Kero (eating ice cream): This is really good you know.

Yue: Are you talking about the ice cream or the story?

Kero: Which one should I be talking about? (Everyone rolls eyes)

Showron: Don't worry about it Kero.

Lil LoveStar: Ok let the fantasies begin.

The very next day Syaoran didn't come to school and Sakura wondered if he was ok from last night. For some reason she couldn't get her mind off of him. And she didn't understand why Yue wanted her to kill him so badly either. She knew he was evil but he didn't really act that way, he was annoying of course but he didn't seem evil at all. Talking to Eli and Kalvin about him didn't help her situation either. All they said was that he was a ruthless killer and that he was sealed away since the only person whom could have killed him died a long time ago. She would have asked them about the person that could kill him but their lunch was over and she didn't get the chance to.

Syaoran

At the beginning of dusk Syaoran, who was just fine traveled in shadow to pay a certain priest a visit. He just had to find out why Ying Fa didn't remember him.

In the sanctity of a convent, a young, handsome man with silver-like hair and brown eyes behind a pair of glasses looked out at the growing night. He couldn't believe time was repeating itself. He had so much on his mind, how did Keon's spell wear off? How did Li find Sakura? Why didn't Sakura kill him when she first saw him? And most importantly, will Sakura remember him. Turning away from the window Julian came upon a pair of blood red eyes glaring at him. Julian backed away from the angry demon.

"What did you do to her?" Syaoran asked dangerously at the young looking priest.

"I took away her memory of you before she died, as well as her love." "If she died in love with you then her fate would have been horrible, you nearly destroyed her but I saved her." Julian returned without a sound of fear in his voice or look.

"I didn't destroy her, I loved her with all my heart and soul and she loved me too." "You're the one who let her die, took away what she cherished most." Syaoran glared and growled.

"Well she's better off without you tainting her pure soul."

"Tell me how to reverse the spell." Syaoran said grabbing Julian by his collar.

"I'll never tell you how to remove it, not even if you try to kill me." Julian smirked at him. Syaoran let him go.

"I'll get it out of you, mark my words I will." Syaoran said, getting ready to leave the man. "And just remember that she'll never love you Yue, she didn't love you 50 years ago, and she won't love you now." "I'll have her back in my arms again and I will kill you Yue." He finished and flew off. 'We'll see about that Li Xiaolang, I will have what should be mine.' Julian thought, watching him leave.

Syaoran flew back to Tomoeda thinking the whole way. He knew almost everything that happened 50 years ago until Keon sealed him away. And it hurt to remember what had happened.

Flashback

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Syaoran asked holding a limp body in his arms. All around him was a whole forest in ruin, a huge fire erupted because of a demon but he wasn't concerned with the forest. He glared evilly at the tall, figure before him. Two other figures came up behind him, Syaoran stilled stared into the icy eyes of Yue and asked again, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

End of Flashback

Syaoran shook his head violently and flew toward an aura he was following. It was Sakura's and he was determined to find out who she really was, even if he had to awake her hidden powers. But before confronting the young beauty he had to disguise himself so she wouldn't kill him later on. He became a wolf demon and followed her aura from the ground.

Sakura

Sakura stood on a hill over looking her small town. It seemed so amazing to her who many vile things lived just below her. But ever since she mastered her magic hardly any big demons have been around, for the exception of Syaoran. Sakura still wondered if he was ok after what happened but she decided that he would appear when he wanted to. She didn't know how right she was. Just as she was about to take flight and painful rip of sharp claws came to her back. She screamed and turned to see a wolf demon licking its claws that had her blood on them. Luckily it didn't cut her wings. She flew weakly toward the sky and summoned her Earthy Card. The wolf was soon surrounded in rocks and hard soil. 'Hmm she's good with them and balancing her power when injured but she should've used something better.' Syaoran thought in his disguise and ripped through the Earthy's Card power and leapt at Sakura. She avoided it and used the Sword Card and sliced at Syaoran. She hit him and his fake arm came off and blood was spilled everywhere. Syaoran smirked inside and roared, falling down. Sakura used the Sword Card and killed what she thought was a wolf as well as purified the soul of it. But Syaoran was already gone before she could purify his soul. Sakura noticed that there wasn't a soul and she wondered who was controlling the demon but she was too tired and was in too much pain to think about it. She called Kalvin to take her home.

In the Shadows

Syaoran looked at what he had done to the young girl and felt a huge pang of guilt hit him. He chanted a small spell that she wouldn't feel any pain as she healed. He knew that Chanate could feel the spell but he didn't care, as long as Sakura would get well without any pain.

The Next Day

Syaoran came in to find Sakura in school first like she always was; he decided to be nice and act like he didn't know that happened. "Avalon, what happened to you?" Sakura looked at him; he could see the evil energy and the bandage on her back. She smiled slightly but in pain still and said, "A wolf demon got the better of me, but I killed it." Syaoran nodded and picked her up and carried her to her desk. After setting her down, they both felt very evil auras near them. They both looked to find a girl and a boy glaring at them. The girl had raven colored hair and ruby colored eyes; she seemed to be about Sakura's age. The boy had dark amber eyes and brown hair; he looked a little like Syaoran only he looked more evil. Syaoran stared the two down, he knew them both quite well, and it seemed that Ying Fa didn't quite kill them like he swore she did fifty years ago. "What are you two still doing alive?" Syaoran asked in a monstrous voice.

"Easy, years of recuperation and killing as many magicians as we could get our hands on." The boy smirked evilly.

"And waiting all these years to get our revenge on the angel that nearly doomed us to hell." The girl said looking at Sakura. Sakura in turn frowned at her.

"Well Darius, Meiling we'll have to settle this tonight, we'll see who kills who." Sakura surprising said.

"How did the mortal know us?" Darius said walking toward her. Syaoran punched him away from her, "I'll be the one to deal with you two, leave her alone." Syaoran said, protecting her. Darius backed off, feeling Syaoran's new powers.

"The kid will die since she knows of us and you can't stop us my black dove." Meiling smiled and winked at Syaoran before she left. Darius walked toward the door of the classroom before saying, "She won't die Syaoran, but you will." He said as he left with Meiling. Syaoran looked at Sakura and asked her, "How did you know them?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but deep down I knew I knew them." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded and walked away from her to look for them. "They're still here Syaoran, and you're not going to fight them." Sakura told him as she got up. "I'm going to fight them and vanquish them." She added.

"But you're hurt Sakura, you can't expect me not to help you." Sakura didn't look at him as he said that, she simply pulled out a card from her bag and showed it to him. "Heal Card, heal my wound." She said and the Card went to work and made the cut on her back disappear. "I'll fight them on my own. Question me and I might have to fight you." She said walking away from him. He looked in the direction she went with a questioning look on, 'I'm the one who's supposed to be the hero, not her, she's a lot spunkier than Ying Fa was.' Syaoran thought. Sakura looked back in the room at him and said, "Only kidding, look up." She giggled. Syaoran looked up and a bucket of water hit him, fully soaking him. Sakura giggled as Syaoran dried himself off, "I'll get you for that you little angel." He said flying after her. It was too early for anyone to see him anyway. Sakura's wings appeared and she flew away from him.

Kalvin and Eli

Looking at what was supposed to be enemies Kalvin and Eli watched the two fight and play together. "Well this is an unexpected turn of events." Kalvin said.

"Well not really if you think about it. Time is indeed repeating itself and I'm actually quite eager to see how things will change." Eli said.

"If time does repeat then you both know what is going to happen right?" Yue asked when he appeared.

"As the reincarnation of Clow, I doubt time will completely repeat like you think it will Yue, but then again only time can tell."

Darius and Meiling

"I can't believe it, it is Ying Fa reincarnated, why didn't we notice it sooner?" Meiling asked aloud.

"Syaoran knew and just like time insisted, Ying Fa will die again and you'll be free to have Syaoran if you wish." Darius smirked. 'She won't die again, she'll become mine and the little wolf won't be able to stop me this time.' He thought to himself as he watched the beautiful Sakura fly away from his adversary.

Lil LoveStar: Ok there we go. I finally got it. Sorry it's not that long but I didn't want to put parts of the next chapter in and I know that you've all been waiting for some time.

Inuyasha: Stupid girl has writers block on most of her stories.

Sakura: Did you have to tell them?

Inuyasha: They do deserve to know.

Lil LoveStar: Yeah I guess you're right Inu; I'll try to update my other stories soon.


	6. Sakura's new Enemies and their Minions

Chapter 5: Sakura's new Enemies and their Minions

Lil LoveStar: OMG, I haven't updated really in a while, I'm very sorry guys, I still do have writers block but I am trying to fight it, by reading other stories and trying to take notes on my stories. Don't ask me why but reading and note taking help me out a bit.

Inuyasha: And you still won't get back to my story!

Kagome: You act as if she's not typing it at all, let her do her thing.

Lil LoveStar: Thanks Kagome.

The very next day Sakura and Syaoran couldn't help but glare and play, they glared at their new classmates, Meiling and Darius. And they of course kept playing with one another when Syaoran felt like bugging Sakura. Of course Kalvin, Eli and Madison noticed this playing routine throughout most of the day. To Kalvin and Eli it was a sign of a couple of things, one was a chance to see how time will play itself out this time, another was to make sure Syaoran wouldn't hurt Sakura, and the last was because of the simple fact that Yue wanted them to and they felt it was their duty to watch over the young angel. To Madison it seemed that Sakura liked Syaoran and she got to tape all of it. (AN: Except the wings on Syaoran and stuff) Yue was outraged that Sakura would not at least try to fight Syaoran and now Meiling and Darius were back. Meiling and Darius just kept to themselves and plotted against the Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf. Otherwise everything was fine, no demons were really around everything was fine, for now anyway.

Sakura came home one afternoon to find Eli and Kalvin inside talking to her brother. "Hi guys." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hi Sakura." Kalvin said happily. Eli didn't say anything and Tori looked at her with the 'you better start explaining' look.

"Answer me a question Sakura, when did you find it to be an ok idea to let demons like Dark Angels run around town?" Julian asked coming out of the shadows.

"What are you talking about? They haven't done anything." Sakura protested.

"That's what an angel said 50 years ago, she ended up being betrayed and was killed." Julian said turning into Yue.

"Syaoran isn't evil and we're keeping an eye on Meiling and Darius."

"Don't keep an eye on them, kill them and Syaoran too, I'm telling you this for your survival Sakura." Yue said disappearing.

"I don't believe him! And you agree with him?"

"We don't agree with everything he's saying. You can do whatever you wish Sakura, just be careful and use your instincts, don't rely on your heart." Eli said lifting his glasses and drinking some tea.

"You actually like that Dark Angel squirt?" Tori asked. Sakura frowned but didn't say anything.

"Don't take it the wrong way Sakura, we will support and help you no matter what you do, but you have to be on your guard and use your head." Kalvin said. Eli and he got up and let themselves out.

Meiling

"She's mad at them now." Meiling said watching what happened at Sakura's house with great amusement.

"She's becoming rebellious, just like 50 years ago." Darius said.

"Yeah and it will lead to her down fall again." Meiling laughed.

"No it won't." A figure said sitting in the shadows.

"Do you honestly believe that Xiaolang?" Darius asked.

"Don't call me that." Syaoran said coming out of the shadows.

"You really believe she's going to live through everything that will happen." Darius said looking at Sakura.

"Yes and she will prove to be even better than Ying Fa." Syaoran said.

"Ying Fa was weak and so is she, and I'll be the one to prove it and you're a fool for loving Ying Fa and liking this girl." Meiling said. Syaoran frowned but he would let Meiling do as she wished, Sakura would rise to the challenge either how and he would be there to watch and help if he has to.

"Test her if you feel you must Meiling, but she is the reincarnation of Ying Fa, the Angel of Life and she will beat you just she did 50 years ago." Syaoran said leaving.

"Arrogant bastard, when he's sealed again for another 50 years he won't be so happy." Darius said.

"He's not important, that girl is and I will teach her a lesion tonight."

Yue

Yue stood looking over the city as the sun began to set, Eli, Kalvin and Sakura would be out soon. He had hoped that Sakura had at least thought about what he said and that she needed to be prepared for anything. But she was getting older and she wanted to be normal but she would never say it because she knew she couldn't. Eli soon appeared and Kalvin did as well.

"You're here because you sense her." Eli said.

"I do, and she is going to challenge Sakura but Sakura may not be able to defeat her." Yue said.

"Meiling may be older than Sakura but Sakura has us to help her and Syaoran as well." Kalvin said.

"No, Sakura is fighting this on her own, remember this has happened before and Syaoran didn't help her, he watched her." Eli said. Kalvin's eyes widened remembering what happened but then he smiled. This would be interesting to see again and to see how it changes. Meiling soon appeared and she could see the three watching and Syaoran watching as well. Darius was next to Syaoran watching as well.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME AVALON!" Meiling yelled. A bright light appeared and it moved in front of Meiling. The light dimmed and Sakura came out of it, her wings closed. She opened them and opened her eyes and looked at Meiling. "You're on girlfriend." Meiling smirked and summoned her twin snakes, they were bright red and had black eyes and it looked like they were venomous.

"You know you should have listened to your little friends Angel, not everyone can be trusted and if you know your enemy..." She launched her snakes, "YOU SHOULD KILL THEM!" Sakura dodged to snakes but stayed looking at Meiling.

"You do have a point but I don't want to believe that every demon is my enemy because of what I am." She stood and spoke in a way that made everyone present stare at her. Syaoran was awestricken at Sakura, Yue was a little surprised but he did expect this, Eli and Kalvin were proud and Darius was hypnotized because Ying Fa was returning. Meiling noticed the change as well, but she didn't care, "DIE YING FA!" She yelled as she and her snakes attacked Sakura at the same time. Sakura didn't even budge but she did summon her wand and the Arrow Card, she shot both snakes away and she fought Meiling off.

Sakura's POV

**I can't stand it, who is Ying Fa, I've heard it from Syaoran, and a few times from Eli and Kalvin, who in the world is this Ying Fa everyone is so fascinated with? But I was tired of thinking about that, now all that was on my mind was the fact that I wasn't really fighting Meiling, I was holding back a great deal. I knew how powerful I was but I never knew I could play around like this, but I might as well go along with it.**

Normal POV

"Who ever said she needed training." Kalvin laughed watching Sakura. Eli smiled but Yue just stared on, the fight was very similar to the one 50 years ago but Sakura was different from Ying Fa, very different in fact but they were both beautiful and he loved them both.

Meiling

Meiling was outraged that this girl wasn't using her real strength against her, she was playing and it made Meiling mad, just like 50 years ago, it seemed all the same except for the person she was fighting. Unlike those stupid men she hated Ying Fa, and now this girl has stolen Syaoran's attention so she hated her as well. "Why do you look so upset Meiling?" Sakura asked with a smirk on. Meiling glared with now completely red eyes. Meiling punched Sakura in her face, making her fly back away from her.

"I hate you, that's what." Meiling said. Sakura turned, a little blood on her lips, she wiped it and waited for Meiling to try again. Meiling saw and she got even madder. She rushed toward her, trying to hit her physically and with magic and she said as she did it, "WHY DOES HE LIKE YOU MORE THAN ME, I'M BEAUTIFUL, YOUTHFUL, AND SMART! WHY DOES HE LIKE YOU?" Sakura understood who she meant but she continued to block and dodge her. Sakura soon backed off and said, "Why not ask him yourself, he will answer you." Meiling looked at Sakura then to Syaoran. Her eyes turned back to normal and she flew toward Syaoran. Sakura sighed and put away her Card and he wand and flew off toward Kalvin and Eli where she sat and watched.

"Amazing, how things change don't you agree Eli?" Kalvin asked looking at him. Eli pushed his glasses up and nodded.

"You're just too passive my dear." Eli said.

"Well I am an angel Eli, isn't the role of a holy creature." Sakura questioned still looking at the Dark Angels. Yue was frowning but he was watching all three of them.

Syaoran

Syaoran watched and listened as Meiling and Sakura fought and argued but when Sakura told Meiling to ask him he got upset. He saw Meiling fly toward him and he continued to look at Sakura with a look of wonder and question. "What do you see in her?" Meiling asked. Syaoran looked away from Sakura and looked Meiling in the eye; her eyes were like glass, only it looked like broken glass, shiny but dangerous.

"Something that I don't see in you Meiling." Syaoran answered. "You're beautiful, talented, wicked, you're sexy, you're a lot of things, but she's different, I see something different." Meiling backed away from him.

"You felt that way about that dead angel and now her. I hate you Li." She flew away from him, she looked at Sakura and noticed that she wasn't the same when she was fighting, now she was a little more normal. Sakura looked back at her but there was no expression on her face she was just looking. Meiling glared then left. Darius also left but not before giving Syaoran a cold stare.

Next Day

The very next day on her way to school Sakura was busy walking under a pair of headphones listening to "Jesus Walks" by Kanye West. A few pairs of eyes were on her, one was Yue, another was Syaoran and the last two were Darius and Meiling. And they were also watching each other as they were watching her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that they all are stalking her." Kalvin said looking at them all.

"You know how they all feel toward her so they naturally will follow her." Eli said. He looked to see Meiling summoning one of her many little demons and sent them after Sakura. Syaoran rushed out and stopped them before Sakura got hurt. But she did see him and the demon, taking her headphones off and turning around she saw everyone behind her.

"None of you have lives." Sakura said as she continued to walk on. Meiling had a face of pure rage, Darius was amazed that the new Ying Fa's spunk, Syaoran had an anime face on, Yue pouted and Eli and Kalvin just walked ahead to catch Sakura.

"Kind of amazing how you affected them by saying that." Eli smiled warmly.

"I was only joking, I saw them the whole time, but I didn't say anything." Sakura said. She turned to see them all gone; she had no choice but to giggle.

At school Sakura was getting the classroom ready and doing what she normally did since she was always early, when Madison and the other girls arrived she chatted with them. When she looked over and saw Syaoran sitting near the back not talking to anyone she grabbed him and pulled him toward the rest of the girls to talk before the teacher came in and their lessons started. The entire day before lunch was considered boring but as usual the angel named Sakura kept awake unlike the rest of her class.

At lunch Sakura sat with the girls, Eli and Kalvin. Syaoran, Darius and Meiling sat off from them. "I'm surprised you're not sitting with your little Angel Syaoran." Darius cooed. Meiling was eating so she didn't say anything. Syaoran on the other ignored him.

"The only reason I'm not over there is because her friends will cause a seen. The last thing I need." Syaoran said holding a soccer ball he got from the gym equipment. Meiling swallowed her food and Darius smirked with an unbelieving look. 'There's another reason isn't there, you don't want to flirt with her because of Meiling, am I right?' Darius asked telepathically. Syaoran didn't say or do anything he just looked at Sakura with a neutral look. He noticed everything about her, her smile, her laugh, the way she spoke to her friends, to Eli and Kalvin, he noticed it all and he found it to be amazing and captivating. She looked his way and smiled, he couldn't help but blush.

The end of lunch soon came and Sakura's class has gym. The gym teacher was a unique one; she had the girls play soccer, against the boys. Most of the students couldn't believe it, but they would do it, the teacher made Syaoran the captain of the boys' team and Sakura the captain of the girls. Sakura appointed Madison as the goalie since she wasn't one for that much running. Syaoran made a boy named Justin be the goalie. The game soon began and both the boys and girl were believe it or not evenly matched.

"I don't believe it, they're holding their own." Darius said to Syaoran as the girls formed a plan.

"With Sakura as captain, there's no doubt in anyone's mind." Eli said looking at him, a flash coming over his glasses. Darius gave Eli a look but it wasn't that serious and they waited for the girls. The play started and Rita was passing the ball to Chelsea then to a few other girls. It looked like one girl had it but then another had it in mere seconds.

"An illusion; very clever Sakura." Kalvin smiled as he and Syaoran ran to intercept them. Kalvin tired to steal the ball from a girl named Roxianne but she kicked the ball over his head and gave it to Sakura. Sakura smirked at Kalvin before running off with the ball. Syaoran and Darius were both on her tail but Meiling was behind Sakura and even if she didn't like Sakura she hated to lose a game even more. Sakura saw Meiling and gave it to her before Darius cut her off, he slid toward her right leg right after she kicked it to Meiling, causing her to fall on top of him and then roll right off. Meiling made the goal before the gym teacher blew the whistle.

"Sakura are you alright?" Madison asked with a worried face, all the girls and some of the boys stood around her. Sakura winced in pain as she showed her leg; there was a large gash on it from Darius trying to steal the ball.

"I didn't mean it coach." Darius said. "I'll take her to the nurse if you want." The gym teacher nodded and Syaoran and Darius lifted Sakura onto Darius' back. Syaoran was a little jealous that Darius got to take her and he was mad at him as well for hurting her.

"It's only a game Syaoran, and you know she'll just simply heal herself when no one's around." Eli said walking next to him. Meiling looked at Syaoran then to the retreating form of Darius and Sakura, maybe it was time to get even with that little angel; she ran off with an evil smile on.

Medical Ward

Darius jogged in with Sakura on his back and the nurse told him to lay her down and watch her until she got some antibiotics. "Why are you helping me?" Sakura asked Darius.

"To make Syaoran jealous." Darius laughed before he said. "No, I'm kidding, my real reason is because I cared about an angel like you at one time, she was beautiful, strong, and cunning. Everything you are and more, but sadly she was in love with another and I also hated her for it." Sakura looked at him in bewilderment, he, a dark angel in love with an angel. It seemed so romantic but it wasn't any of her business. The nurse soon came back but Darius didn't leave, he wanted to escort her back to class.

As they walked back to their PE class, which wasn't over Sakura felt a strange aura in the air. Out of no where a little demon slashed at her back, causing her wings to appear. She yelled in pain, causing Darius to turn to see Meiling, holding her little demon that attacked Sakura. "What the hell are you doing?" Darius asked glaring at Meiling.

"A little payback." Meiling stated throwing the demon at Sakura again. The Shield Card came and protected Sakura. Eli appeared as well as Kalvin, feeling Sakura's pain. Syaoran appeared as well, "Meiling have you lost your mind again? If we're caught you know what will happen."

"I doubt the little angel will let that happen, will you Sakura." Meiling smirked; looking at the injured Sakura. To answer her Sakura summoned the Time Card and stopped time. She healed herself and charged Meiling with full force, causing her to fall.

"Stop it both of you." Eli said with authority.

"No way, I'm going to kick her ass then I'll leave her alone." Sakura said as her and Meiling fought.

Lil LoveStar: And that's how it ends. Well at least that's how this chapter ends.

Sakura: Who won?

Lil LoveStar: That's for the audience to imagine, I'm not putting what happens in the next chapter.

Kalvin: Damn and it was getting good too.

Lil LoveStar: No worries, the next chapter will be better with some romance in store. Bye for now.


	7. The Week before Sakura’s Birthday

Chapter 6: The Week before Sakura's Birthday

Lil LoveStar: Hey everyone, how have you been? Good, well this is the 6th chapter of my story. Oh and the week will only be like four days, according to the 2004 calendar just to tell you.

Sakura: My birthday is coming up!

Kalvin: So much is going to happen.

Meiling: I'm going to kill her before her before birthday.

Syaoran: Her birthday will be one to remember.

Lil LoveStar: Yes and I've decided to put Kero and Showron in my story after all

Kero Showron: YEAH

At dusk Sakura was serving her brother, her father, Eli and Kalvin dinner. As they were eating Kalvin said, "You know that your birthday is in a week Sakura."

"Oh I know that. But what's the big deal?" She asked with a negative attitude.

"You're going to be seventeen Sakura, you should be happy." Aiden smiled. Sakura thought about what her father said, maybe she should be happy but she had a weird feeling about her upcoming birthday. Maybe she was wrong and her birthday would be fun and she would be happy. But what Sakura didn't know was that her seventeenth birthday would mark the beginning of her life unfolding before her. Many things were to happen before and after her birthday, things that Sakura would never expect.

Monday

Monday morning Sakura woke up like she always did and looked out the window, the sun was rising off in the horizon she opened her window and breathed in the morning air, loving it. She got cleaned up and dressed, she went downstairs to clean up and make her brother and father breakfast, and she had her own breakfast and left so she could get to school early.

At school Sakura got her morning work done and anything else that her teacher hadn't done. Finishing up she took a trip to the roof and watched the sun and the town under it. "I'll never understand why you always want to be so punctual." Syaoran smiled as he floated in the air before landing behind her.

"The answer to that would be the same answer to why you insist on being around me." Sakura said turning to him. He looked at her in bewilderment, who knew that she could be so clever. Well then again he did know; he's seen it.

"Very well Avalon. You of course think you have the answers to everything."

"Then you should tip your hat to me then." Sakura countered. Syaoran bowed in not only a mock but in respect. He walked up to her and whispered into her ear, "I won't only tip my hat to you, remember that." He turned and left her.

Classes went as normal as ever and so did Sakura's practice at cheerleading, nothing out of the ordinary happened. At least not until Sakura was walking home; as she walked home she noticed that something was falling down in the sky. She looked and felt something cold hit her, like snow; she held her hand out and a snowflake fell in her hand but there was something different about it, it was pink. 'Pink snow?' Sakura looking in the sky again, indeed pink snow was falling from the clear sky.

"This is one of your presents Sakura." Yue's voice said in the wind. Sakura looked at the snow and smiled, Eli and Kalvin must have helped him do this, it was truly beautiful and she smiled the rest of her way home.

Tuesday

All day Tuesday seemed to be normal, except Meiling challenged Sakura to a sword fight, which she won. Darius also challenged her but she beat him with her Freeze Card easily.

"Looks like they want to get on your nerves before your birthday." Syaoran said as he was leaning against a tree after Sakura froze Darius.

"I guess so, are you going to fight me as well?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare fight you now, not when your powers are growing with your birthday coming." Syaoran joked. "But I would like to spend sometime with you."

"I suppose you can, I'm going home soon, you can walk me." Sakura said. She let Darius out of the ice and finished up on her afternoon work before grabbing her books and starting home with Syaoran. Syaoran stayed at Sakura's house for dinner and desert, much to her brother's grumbling. Both Sakura and Syaoran went onto her front to escape her brother and to look at the stars that were out on the clear night. As they looked they saw the moon come out but it wasn't any ordinary moon this evening, the moon was blue, and it was very large. Sakura gasped as she and Syaoran heard Kalvin say happy birthday to her.

"Wow they're really giving you something to remember." Syaoran said looking at the moon. Sakura looked at him; she examined his features from a side and she couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek. She didn't understand why she did it but she just felt that it was right. As she kissed his cheek Syaoran's eyes widened and he looked at her in a sort of disbelief. Sakura looked at him with a slight daze and her cheeks were light with a blush. Syaoran's eyes softened and he lowered his head to catch Sakura's lips with his. Sakura's eyes widened and her cheeks turned to a darker hue of pink. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck and got into the kiss. Syaoran put his arms around her waist and moved her closer to him. They deepened the kiss in front of the blue moon.

Wednesday

Wednesday morning was a cool and cloudy and part of Sakura's day was normal until her music teacher and principal called her an hour before her music class.

"You wanted me Ms. Errol…and principal Awayuki?" Sakura asked walking into the principal's office.

"Sakura, I have a huge favor to ask you." The music teacher Ms. Errol said. "I would like you to teach your music class today, I have an important errand I need done." "Ms. Awayuki already said yes and she'll make sure that your class will go smoothly." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to teach her peers.

"I know what you're thinking Ms. Avalon." Ms. Awayuki said. "But I know you can teach your peers, Ms. Errol has the work you're supposed to give and your extra task. And for your help Ms. Avalon, Ms. Errol will give you an A for the period." Sakura still couldn't believe what she was hearing but she agreed to it and took Ms. Errol's lesson plan and she bowed to them and left to go to lunch. She read the lesson plan. Sing Amazing and have them sing individually and choose which student is to sing for the spring festival. Sakura had to play the piano and sing first then have the rest of the class sing individually then together. It didn't seem so hard so that made her a little less nervous. When she got her lunch and went out to eat she realized she didn't have lunch with Madison, Eli or Kalvin today so she ate by herself.

Sakura was late for her music when she realized that she dozed off. She ran toward the music room and stepped in. Everyone looked at her thinking she was the teacher.

"You're very lucky Ms. Errol isn't here Avalon or you would have been in a lot of trouble." Meiling smirked. Sakura looked at her and the rest of the class and sighed. "Well that's just the thing, I'll be teaching today."

"SAY WHAT!" The whole class yelled out. Sakura winced slightly and looked at them. She also saw Ms. Awayuki in the back near the corner with a smile on, that just made Sakura even more nervous. Sakura put the lesson plan on Ms. Errol's desk and wrote her name down on the board. The students couldn't believe that Sakura was teaching.

"Alright we're going to sing Amazing Grace, I'll start us off and then I'll call each of you to come up and sing individually after I'm finished we'll sing it together." Sakura walked over to the piano and sat down. She opened the music book to the page that was marked for her. She started to play the opening and as she played she started to sing along with the music. Her voice was the voice of an angel, most of the students started to sigh at her voice; they fell in love with it. Madison was amazed at Sakura's new talent, she never really sang out loud before and she was shocked. Eli and Kalvin were thinking back to when they used to hear Ying Fa sing this and many other songs with either Yue or Clow Reed playing the piano. Meiling remembered how Ying Fa used to sing and wanted to rip her vocal cords out. Darius and Syaoran were both in another world, thinking about Ying Fa or Sakura singing to them as well as their own dirty thoughts. As Sakura finished singing she looked at the class and was shocked, they were either asleep or dazed out. She looked at Ms. Awayuki and noticed that she had starry eyes and was looking straight at her.

"Sakura that was amazing, you should put yourself on the list and put captain beside your name as well." Ms. Awayuki smiled. Sakura blushed as the class woke up and looked at her with amaze.

"Sakura that was phenomenal." Madison said. Many of the students agreed. Sakura just blushed and started to call them by alphabetical order. When Kalvin came up he sang deeply and in a lovely way, which made many of the girls look at him in new way. Sakura smiled as she finished and wrote his name down and put him as a back up singer since he had a deep voice when he sang.

After a little while Darius came up and sang, he wasn't as good as Kalvin so Sakura couldn't put him on the list. Sakura intently skipped Syaoran and moved on to Eli whom she put on the list after he sang. Madison fell in love with his voice, which she's never heard before, she's heard him play the piano and even the flute but she's never heard him sing.

After a couple of other students Meiling went. Syaoran, Darius, Kalvin and Eli knew what they were about to hear. Meiling's voice, 50 years ago rivaled Ying Fa's. Meiling sang the song and the students thought she was lovely just like Sakura but Sakura had more of a heavenly sound compared to Meiling's. Sakura still liked Meiling's voice and put her on the list. Madison went after Meiling and she was considered to have the best voice in the whole school since Sakura never sand out loud before. Eli loved Madison's voice just as much as Sakura and the rest of the class. Sakura put Madison down as a leader. When Ms. Errol hearing the students she chose, she would ask her if she and Madison could help her. When Sakura was about to have the class sing together Ms. Awayuki signaled toward Syaoran. Sakura looked at him and blushed but she called him up. Syaoran's voice in short was something no one would ever expect with the attitude he had. Sakura was amazed and loved Syaoran's voice. She wrote him down and they continued the music class until they were dismissed.

Sakura on her way home noticed that it was bright out even though it was still cloudy out. She ignored it and continued home. When she got home she hurried upstairs to her room. A bright light shone in her room, she moved toward her window and saw blazing wings. Sakura gasped as a phoenix was flying near her window. It had feathers of blazing colors and green eyes.

"Hop on my back young one." The phoenix said. Sakura got on and the phoenix flew her all over the world and above the globe. Sakura was amazed at everything she saw as the phoenix took her back to her room. The light shown once again and the bird was gone and two creatures fell on the floor. Sakura looked at the creatures; one was a little lion with golden fur, round ears, black eyes and angel-like wings. Also right next to him was a gray wolf, which was the same size as the lion, it had pointed ears with angel wings but his eyes were an amber color, much like Syaoran's eyes. They started to move and Sakura did an anime scared face.

"Oww, man I should kill Yue." The lion moaned rubbing his head.

"Well it was for Sakura." The wolf said looking at the lion. Sakura crawled toward them and poked the lion.

"Hey!" The lion yelled before seeing who poked him. "Hello Sakura."

"Who are you two?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Showron and his name is Kero." The wolf smiled. "At least those are our names in these forms and it will be easier for you to call us so." Sakura tilted her head at that.

"Don't worry Sakura; he loves to talk in riddles." Kero said. Sakura just nodded before asking.

"Why are you both here?"

"Oh, the core of that phoenix was us. But we're here now to watch over you. Like extra guardians." Showron said.

"Doubt I need extra guardians. But you're welcome to stay with me." Sakura smiled

Thursday

Thursday morning it was raining. But Sakura was still of to school nice and early with her cheery blossom umbrella. As she entered her homeroom she saw Madison finishing what she was supposed to do this morning.

"Madison why are you here so early?" Sakura asked.

"You see how it is outside so I decided to come earlier so I wouldn't have to be out there too long." Madison smiled. Sakura nodded and sat at her desk to look through her work. Madison sat next to her as she finished looking at it.

"Sakura you know that you're turning 17 don't you?" Madison asked. Sakura looked at Madison realizing that her birthday was tomorrow but in some ways it didn't feel like it but she knew it and remembered all the little presents she's received so far, even the unexpected one from Syaoran. She blushed remembering that night. Madison did notice but she wouldn't say anything, for now.

"I really don't know Madison, I guess I'm not jumping for joy because I feel that something is going to happen that will change everything and I'm a little afraid of what it might be." Sakura said looking out of the window.

"Sakura you can't think that way or you won't be happy, your predecessor always lived life to the fullest and she made life worth living even for those that didn't believe they had anything left to live for." Eli said coming into the room.

"He's right you know you can't be unhappy, you have a task that God gave you and you also have a life to live; live it to the best of your ability Sakura or you won't be able to protect those who also have lives to live." Kalvin smiled walking in and sitting in front of her. Sakura looked at them both and their smiled. She smiled back at them and nodded.

On Sakura's way home it was still raining it seemed as if it wouldn't let up for tomorrow. 'Well my birthday won't be a beautiful one.' Sakura thought to herself and sighed. Suddenly Sakura three figures fly in the sky. It was Showron, Kero and Spinner, she wondered what they were doing flying around when they could be seen but before she could even call out to them she saw that they were using their magic to make the sun come out and the clouds start to disappear. The sun was casting a beautiful light everywhere and the remaining buts of rain started to make a rainbow. The three beasts started to move the sun's light in a certain way until it formed a cherry blossom. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight, they actually made a rainbow cherry blossom in the sky. She smiled brightly and saw them wave at her as they changed into their earth forms. Kero and Showron flew toward her and Spinner flew off toward Eli's house.

"Thank you, that is beautiful." Sakura said as they landed on her shoulders.

"You're welcome Sakura." Both Kero and Showron said.

Friday

It was Sakura's birthday, she was 17 today. Many things were to happen, some good, some bad. A mystery was going to begin today. Of course Sakura had no idea what was going to happen but she was happy that it was her birthday. The sun was shinning brightly; the cheery blossoms were in bloom and the world seemed at peace. Sakura skated to school today and made it just in time to do her classroom work and watch the sun on the roof again.

"Happy birthday my cherry blossom." Darius said floating in the air behind her. Sakura turned to look at him. He had a present in his hand as he landed on the floor and walked toward her to hand it to her.

"If Meiling were with you I wouldn't take this." Sakura joked as she opened the white and blue wrapping to find something she's never seen before. "A white cherry blossom…these are so rare that they can only been seen my magical creatures." Sakura gasped. "You grew it?"

"Well not really, I got it from another dimension where they grow freely and this large as well." Darius took the cherry blossom out of the box and put it in her hair. Sakura couldn't help but blush as he gave her a mirror to look. It was truly beautiful and very distinctive. She loved it.

"Thank you so much." Sakura hugged him. He was taken a back but he hugged her back, thinking that it could have been like this 50 years ago. Sakura let go and took his hand and went downstairs to their class. Eli, Kalvin, Madison and the rest of the class had been wondering where she'd been. When she walked in everyone shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" Sakura couldn't believe it everyone in her class had a present for her and she was a little embarrassed. Everyone in the class gave her their present and Sakura opened each one, she received hair pieces, shirts, some books she always wanted and many other things. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her whole class for being so nice to her on her birthday. But the funny thing was that the only people that didn't give her a present were Eli, Kalvin, Madison, Meiling (AN: She will believe me) and Syaoran. In fact now that she was looking around she noticed that neither Meiling nor Syaoran were anywhere to be found.

Their teacher soon came in and wished Sakura a happy birthday as well and gave her a little gift from himself, and one from the principal. Sakura blushed from embarrassment. Her teach asked her, Eli and Kalvin to take her stuff and put it somewhere so she wouldn't have to carry it all.

"So you like your presents?" Kalvin asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"You haven't given me anything." She said while walking over to her locker.

"You know very well that our gifts are magical and that you can't get them in school wait till later." Eli laughed at her. At her locker they made sure no one was around and sent her gifts to her room.

For the ret of the day Sakura had her classes but she felt a little lonesome with Syaoran behind her and a little bored without Meiling trying to cast a spell on her during class. But she was able to pay closer attention and even get all her homework done instead of just half of it. As they day ended Sakura was hoping to be walked home by Kalvin, Eli and Madison but they left early for only God knows why. So on her birthday Sakura Avalon had to skate home alone. On her way she decided to get a little exercise and skate around town a little before sunset. She ran into a couple of kids that skated like she did and they raced and did tricks together until Sakura had to go.

As she got home she noticed that the lights were completely off. She used her keys and opened the door and looked around, it was totally dark and she couldn't see a thing. She looked for the light and turned it on and heard a giant yell, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" Sakura opened her eyes and saw her dad, her brother, Eli, Kalvin and Madison with a large cake and she saw Julian, Chelsea, Nikki, Rita, and Zachary and all her other friends.

"Oh my word, so this is why you guys left early." Sakura said with total shock in her face.

"Yeah, we had to get all this done before you got home." Madison said, "And it took quite a while to bring my presents over." She said with now starry eyes. Sakura smiled and laughed nervously. She looked around hoping to see Syaoran but she had no such luck. But there was no point in being upset so she smiled and they had supper and then Sakura opened all of Madison's presents, which were mostly clothes that she made herself and some cherry blossom lotion and body wash. The last box was quite long. She unwrapped the pink and white wrapping to reveal a gorgeous sugar pink gown with a dark pink flowered designed sash and neck piece and some white gloves that Madison made herself.

"Madison, this is beautiful, how did you do this?" Sakura asked amazed. The girls loved the dress as well and Madison was very proud of it.

"Well it took me half a year but it was worth it to see the look you have Sakura." Madison smiled. Sakura looked at her and hugged her. They all partied a little more until ten since Mr. Avalon and Tori had work in the morning. Rita, Nikki, Chelsea and Zachary left but not before each hugging Sakura and wishing her happy birthday again. When they were gone Julian changed into Yue and Kero and Showron flew downstairs and Spinner appeared.

"You ready?" Yue asked the three guardians. They nodded and used their magic to make a cherry blossom fall in the house. Sakura looked around and smiled and laughed. She twirled around with Eli, then Kalvin and then Yue. She was truly happy but she did wish that Syaoran was here to be with her. She didn't know why but she'd grown quite fond of him.

"I'll take it that you liked your birthday squirt." Tori smiled. Sakura hugged him then stepped on his foot softly but enough for him to feel it.

"Yes brother dear I did." Sakura said as she danced in the falling cherry blossoms.

"Sakura that reminds me, we both have a gift for you." Kalvin said which made Sakura stop and look at him and Eli. Kalvin held out a small gift that was in a velvet box. Sakura took it and opened it to reveal a gold star brooch. Inside it was a small piece of paper that Sakura took out.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Read the incantation and you'll know." Kalvin smiled gently. Sakura read the words and the room went slightly dark until Sakura could see her mother standing before her. The Avalon family gasped at seeing their mother and wife.

"Mama?" Sakura asked with a broken voice. Natasha Avalon smiled and nodded Sakura ran to her and hugged her. Natasha hugged Sakura back and Sakura could feel warmth from her. "I can't believe it, you're alive again!" Sakura cried and still hugged her. Natasha's smile faded slightly and pulled Sakura away from her.

"I'm not alive my dear, I'm only here to see you on your seventeenth birthday and to see how much you've grown and the woman you've become." Natasha said, her emerald eyes looking into her daughter's identical ones. "I will have to leave." Sakura's eyes started to tear but she nodded understanding. Natasha smiled and hugged her. They let go and Natasha looked at her big boy.

"Hello Tori, I see you've been watching over your sister."

"Yes mother." Tori said with tears in his eyes. He walked toward her and hugged her. He cried on her shoulder and Natasha smiled and patted him softly. "It's alright my son, mama's here." (AN: This is so sweet and heartbreaking) Natasha pulled him away from her and lifted his chin up. "You're alright dear, I know it's been hard without your mother here but you have to be strong so you can protect your sister like you promised me you would."

"Yes ma'am, I will." Tori straightened and wiped his tears away. Natasha smiled at her little grown man. She then looked at her husband with seldom eyes. Aiden moved toward her and embraced her and picked her up and twirled her around before kissing her with tears spilling out of his eyes.

"I've missed you so my love." He said with his tears streaming. She smiled and kissed his tears away.

"I know dear, but I am always here and I always will be here. I know it's been hard raising our children on your own but look at what they've become. Tori is all grown up and is working and our little Sakura had become a young woman and God has made her the protector of this world, she has great power and courage and it's thanks to you and our son. I couldn't be more proud of my family." Madison looked at her aunt, whom she hasn't seen since she was three. Natasha smiled and hugged her as well.

"My mother misses you auntie." Madison said softly. She couldn't cry since she really didn't know her that well.

"I know darling, I miss my sister as well but I'm watching you and her as well and you've become quite a friend and companion to Sakura. And I thank you for that." "Oh and that reminds me, Sakura, I've seen that you've become fond of that dark angel." Sakura blushed at what her mother said and looked down. Natasha walked over to her and whispered to her "You're in love with him; I hope you'll be happy with him." She stepped away to look at her daughter blushing. She smiled and began to fade away. "I love you all and I will always be here with you." The Avalon family had tears in their eyes as their beloved mother and wife left even Madison was crying now, since she now knew her aunt and the kind of person she was. As soon as Natasha was gone Sakura smiled knowing that her mother was still standing next to her.

A knock came to the door and Madison ran to open it. "Oh hello, yeah she's here, I'll get her, do come in though." She said merrily at the person at the door. "Sakura, someone is here to see you." Madison practically sang. Sakura looked at her and rolled her eyes. But she stopped cold in her tracks when she saw chestnut colored hair and amber eyes. Syaoran stepped in and smiled at Sakura. Tori had a frown on and so did Yue. "Hello Sakura, happy birthday." He smiled. Sakura blushed and muttered a thank you. Syaoran acknowledged everyone else in the house and smiled and bowed. "Mr. Avalon may I have a word with your daughter?" Syaoran asked politely. Aiden looked at him and nodded, against Tori's protest.

Once outside Syaoran turned to Sakura and said to her, "You noticed that I wasn't at school today right?"

"Of course I noticed why weren't you and Meiling in school?"

"Meiling wasn't in school? Oh well, but I have a present for you my dear." He smiled and summoned his wings. He took her hand and flew her into the air. Sakura summoned her wings and flew with him, hand-in hand. They flew all the way to the highest point in Tomoeda.

"Syaoran, why did you bring me here?" She asked over looking the town.

"I want to give you one of my gifts." He said as he used his magic to summon a large parcel. Sakura removed the wrapping to find an all white gown in it along with a white and pink cherry blossom clip. Sakura stared at his gift with a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh my word, Syaoran thank you, it's gorgeous." Sakura looked up and him before hugging him.

"I'm not done yet my cherry blossom." He said letting her go. He looked up at the clear night sky and used his magic to make stars shoot in the sky. Sakura looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. The sky lit up with starlight. She couldn't take her eyes off the sky, it was beautiful and Sakura couldn't believe that Syaoran could do it really.

"You're amazing." Sakura said with awe. Syaoran looked at her and turned her toward him. She looked at him and they kissed as the stars flew by. Sakura's birthday was truly beautiful and she would never forget it and she wouldn't forget what was to come afterward.

Lil LoveStar: I'm finally done, enjoy everyone.


	8. Seduced by Moonlight

Chapter 7: Seduced by Moonlight

Lil LoveStar: Hi guys, sorry it's taking me so long to finish my stories but its getting hard.

Destiny: Are you telling me that you're giving up?

Lil LoveStar: No I'm not, I'm just getting old.

Kero: OLD? You're 15 going on 16 you're not OLD! Just write to the best of your abilities.

Lil LoveStar: Very well, I will.

In the darkness of night Sakura was fast asleep and she was finally 17, but now at the age of seventeen many new and amazing things were going to happen to her some bad and others good. As Sakura slept many eyes were on her. Yue's eyes were watching her with intent and a deep yearning for her. Eli and Kalvin were watching with knowing and concern for what might happen if time does indeed repeat itself but they hoped it wouldn't. Meiling was watching her, her eyes were filled with hatred and jealousy. Darius was watching her as well, he was fairly interested in what was going to happen, if time was going to repeat itself, but secretly he hoped time would change in his favor but for that to happen; Xiaolang would have to be taken out of the picture and Meiling would also have to disappear but didn't want to kill her, she was his friend and at one point he did care for her. Lastly Syaoran was watching her but he was watching her the same way Yue was watching her but instead of the evil intents in Yue's mind Syaoran had only positive and also sensual thoughts, and he was cooking up a way to make Sakura his again and he knew it wouldn't fail and that she would be in his arms again.

The next morning Sakura was busy in the library, she finished her morning duties and she wanted to look something up. When she kissed Syaoran something triggered in her mind that she's never experienced before. In her mind she saw him kissing a woman that looked a lot like her but from what she saw it was over 50 years ago when they shared that kiss. One thing Sakura was sure of was that she could clearly see the woman's face in her mind. She had emerald colored eyes like her only hers didn't shine like Sakura's did and another thing her hair was much longer then her own. She walked all the way to the darker parts of the library corridors to an area that almost seemed foreboding. She used her magic and passed through the magical barrier into a special magical library Eli introduced her to a long time ago. Something in there was calling to her, she bypassed all the normal places she would look for the woman and went straight to Legendary Warriors. She looked at each book until one finally caught her eye. It didn't seem very old at all but it was still dusty and seemed hidden by the others. She took the book down and opened it; she looked slowly through the pages until she found what she was looking for. It was the woman alright.

"_Ying Fa Kinomoto…" _Sakura thought to herself as she read the name. She did indeed look a lot like her except for mostly the eyes. Sakura saw a story beside the picture and read it. She was the 'Holy One', the title coming from the fact that she was an angel with magical powers and slaughtered demons and users of dark magic. But as she read on she became aware that she wasn't only her predecessor but she was in love with a Dark Angel. But it went on to say that because of their love for each other they had many enemies, of their enemy and of their allies. In the end she was killed by her guardian because he was in love with her but she never loved him and because of his jealousy and possessiveness he killed her. Clow Reed and Keon Chanate sealed the Dark Angel in a tomb in Hong Kong, China. Sakura closed the book and took it with her.

Once back in her homeroom Sakura saw Syaoran sitting on the window sill. Sakura looked at him and wondered if he really was the Dark Angel that Ying Fa was in love with but she was questioning what she saw. But she couldn't just ask him, she'd need more time to find out on her own. Syaoran looked at her when he felt her eyes on him; he smiled and made Sakura blush as she hid the book behind her so he wouldn't notice. Madison walked in and saw Sakura and walked up to her, "Hey Sakura don't we have a long weekend this week?" She asked as Sakura was taken out of her daze and looked at her.

"Yes we have a four day weekend Madison." Sakura said. Syaoran heard this and smiled, he could execute his plan since school would be out. The teacher came in and everyone took their seats to begin their short school week. The week went quickly and it was finally Wednesday afternoon and Sakura had read that book back and forth but still didn't know who killed Ying Fa or who the Dark Angel was and it was bothersome to her. She was walking out of school on her way home; she'd be walking alone today since Madison had to leave early for an appointment and Syaoran wasn't anywhere to be found at the moment.

As she reached the park and was in the home stretch for her house she heard a voice call out, "Care to have a little fight?" Sakura looked around, the voice didn't seem familiar but it was sinister to her ears.

"Show yourself!" She yelled looking for the source of the voice. A dark figure swooped down over her and grabbed her and carried her into the air. "Don't worry my dear you will have your fight."

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled. The figure looked at her struggling in its arms and used a spell to put her to sleep. _"Sorry my little cherry blossom but I will never let you go."_ The figure thought as it opened a doorway to another dimension and took Sakura with it.

Meanwhile while Yue was meditating his concentration suddenly broke. "I lost her, what the hell?" He said as he looked out of the window, he searched for Sakura's magic but couldn't find a trace of it. He growled and flew out of the window toward Kalvin and Eli. Kalvin and Eli knew what happened and who took Sakura. "What happened to Sakura?" He asked.

"We sensed she was taken as well but we don't know where." Eli said with the utmost seriousness in his tone. Yue growled again before yelling Xiaolang's name at the top of his lungs.

"You called?" Syaoran asked standing behind Yue. Yue turned and fired a blast of magic at him, which he dodged. Syaoran put on a smile before Yue charged him and pushed him against a wall. "What did you do with Sakura?"

"What are you talking about, I haven't seen her since this morning, I had to leave to attend to some matters regarding Meiling but I haven't seen her." Syaoran said with a very calm air about himself. Yue gave him an odd look. Kalvin stepped up to them and looked Syaoran dead in his eyes to see if he was lying. Syaoran's eyes were sincere, very sincere in fact and it seemed almost too hard to believe.

"He's telling the truth, surprisingly he is." Syaoran's eyes glinted, telling Kalvin the real truth. Yue let Syaoran go. "You know you really need to stop jumping to conclusions Yue; if you keep this up I'll be able to kill you sooner then I thought." Syaoran said with an evil laugh as he vanished. Yue growled again at the cocky demon.

Syaoran opened a gate to another dimension and stepped into it. The dimension was a room that was colored in scarlet red and forest green and he looked at his little angel still sound asleep on his bed, covered in his sheets. He stepped toward her and kissed her cheek to wake her up. Sakura stirred and looked at Syaoran, "Where's that monster that wanted to fight?" Syaoran kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it; you're safe from everything now." He said before kissing her neck which gave her chills down her spine.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" She giggled. Syaoran looked at her and smiled a beautiful smile that Sakura fell in love with. Syaoran pulled her toward him and whispered in her ear, "The only thing that has gotten into me is you my little blossom." His words sent chills up and down Sakura's spine and she shivered a little at the new sensation. Syaoran smiled as well, knowing that neither Ying Fa nor Sakura could resist his touch. He caressed and felt every curve on Sakura's body, much to her enjoyment.

"What are you doing?" Sakura breathed in a near moan.

"I'm making love to my cherry blossom, like I did over 50 years ago." Syaoran said in almost a purr. Sakura suddenly looked at him, she looked deeply at him. He was the Dark Angel from 50 years ago and she then realized that she was the reincarnation of Ying Fa Kinomoto. Contradictions thoughts ran through her mind at that moment, did Syaoran love her for herself or did he love the person she used to be? Did he want her for Ying Fa or did he want her for her?

"Don't worry my little Sakura, I've fallen in love with you the same way I fell in love with Ying Fa a long time ago." Syaoran said reading her mind and reassuring her.

"Truly little wolf?" Sakura asked, the form of the words were from Ying Fa but Sakura was thinking the thought.

"Truly my love and I will prove it time and again." Syaoran said. Sakura looked deep into his eyes to see if they would glint in deception but they were true. Sakura kissed Syaoran on the lips and slid her tongue into his mouth and began to play with him, showing him that she believed him and wanted him. Syaoran smiled into her kiss and equally played with her as his desire rose. They began to kiss even deeper as they were removing each other's clothes slowly. As soon as they were naked Syaoran licked Sakura's ear which made her shiver and giggle at the same time.

Syaoran took his time at pleasuring her, one was because she was a virgin and two was because he didn't want this moment to ever end. Sakura slid her hands over his back, his muscles ripped at her touch and Syaoran loved it. He licked and nipped at her neck before biting her softly, which made Sakura moan. He loved to hear her beautiful voice especially when it was he giving her pleasure. He moved down with his tongue until he got to his destination, her mounds. He licked and caressed her breasts which made Sakura moan deeper and squirm a little. Syaoran smiled at that and began to suck one and use his hand to play with the other until the nipple became hard then he worked on the other.

"Syaoran…" Sakura moaned his name, increasing his lust for her but he held his self-control until he was finished and she had her orgasm. He kissed and licked his way past her smooth stomach and found his way to her thighs. He caressed the massaged them, much to Sakura's enjoyment. He made his way to her treasure and he had to make sure that he was very careful. He slid a single finger into her, which made her gasp from a little pain and pleasure. He moved slowly until she was moaning louder then he proceeded to slip another finger in her, which increased the pain but it would pass soon.

"Oh Syaoran…" Sakura moaned his name and now she was playing in his already messy hair. Syaoran's need increased the more she moaned and the more he pleasured her but he was holding his control. He took his fingers out and licked them clean before licking her. Sakura screamed in delight as Syaoran worked the magic that was his tongue in her pussy. He moved his tongue in and out of her and she kept screaming in ecstasy until the sweet nectar spilled out and she was gasping for air. Syaoran accomplished his task as she came for him.

"Like that my love?" Syaoran asked a dazed Sakura. Sakura moaned her answer. Syaoran smirked in approval. Sakura smirked, which Syaoran found surprising; she used her magic to put him under her. It was time for her to torture him. She placed butterfly kisses all over his upper body, enjoying the feel of it. Next she repeated the process only with her tongue, which Syaoran enjoyed thoroughly. Lastly Sakura moved down to an area that was swollen and at that moment very sensitive to the touch. Sakura took Syaoran's member in her hand and squeezed it, making Syaoran grab the sheets and bite his lower lip. As Sakura gave him a hand job Syaoran thought he was getting closer and closer to heaven, a place that was forbidden to him.

After making his member bulge even farther with the hand job Sakura kissed then licked it. "You're a damn tease, you know that?" Syaoran moaned out. Sakura looked at him with deep emerald eyes that were filled with passion.

"Who knew I had it in me?" She asked before licking him again.

"I knew you had it in you, I've always known." Syaoran said. Sakura stopped and looked him in the eyes. "I know the old you and the new you and as one you are more then you know." He added. Sakura didn't say anything she just closed her eyes and put his member in her mouth and started to suck on it. Syaoran nearly lost his control when she did that and howled like a wolf. Sakura put it deeper in her mouth to hear Syaoran make that sound again. He howled even louder and moaned Sakura's name, which pleased her to no end. As Syaoran got bigger and bigger from Sakura's torture, his dark aura grew and his lustful side began to gain control of him.

Syaoran's eyes turned red for a brief second then back to his normal chestnut as he got Sakura off of him and pinned her down. "That was fun but now its time for me to have fun with you." Syaoran said with a glint in his eyes and a very sexy voice. He proceeded to finger her a little more before removing them and placing his member in their place. Sakura screamed from the pain in her body but Syaoran kissed her deeply and moved slowly as to get her used to the feeling. It didn't take long for Sakura to get used to his large size and he began to moan in their kiss. Syaoran moved a little fast, which still did hurt but Sakura didn't care at that point, she was filled with a pleasure she's never experienced and she loved it.

"Syaoran, more…" Sakura moaned. Syaoran went deeper inside of her at a steady pace and Sakura moaned louder. The full moon began to rise out of Syaoran's window as he and Sakura became one, both in body and soul. And as they continued Sakura kept having flash backs of her as Ying Fa and Syaoran and the nights they had, some like this, others he was sensually torturing her. She began to see how much Ying Fa loved him and that she would do almost anything for him and he did the same for her.

Later on both lovers climaxed together and Syaoran laid his limb body next to Sakura's, a smile on his face as hers. "I love you Sakura." Syaoran said with a slight yawn.

"I love you too Xiaolang." Sakura said as she fell into a deep sleep. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and pulled her toward him. He looked up at the moon as he said to himself, _'My beloved Cheery Blossom has come back to me.'_

Lil LoveStar: Finished it.

Sakura: WOW

Destiny: Indeed wow.

Lil LoveStar: Hopefully I'll be able to type the next one soon. R+R


End file.
